Silver Puddles
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: HPLOTR. The Fellowship are sent to 1996, Hogwarts.
1. The Lake

Title: Silver Puddles (Don't ask. I didn't think before my fingers wrote!)  
  
Author: Dimgwrthien, Lady of the Shadow  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: At Lothlorien, and 1996, Harry's fifth year!  
  
Characters: Fellowship, Dimgwrthine, a few Harry Potter characters...  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Mystery, General, a mixture of it all! ^ _ ^  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I still do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I'm still trying though! I only own Dingwrthien in everything I write! I made her up! Along with Adeline, AKA: Dimgwrthien, or Rose! I own them wherever you see them! Call me if you find them! ^ _ ^  
  
Summary: The Fellowship find something in Lothlorien that may change a lot. A portal to 1996, Hogwarts! How will they deal with the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort, Saruman, the One Ring, and Harry Potter?!  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and teh Chamer of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, The Fellowship of the Ring, and possibly the Simarillion.  
  
Warnings: This is Alternate Universe. Never happened, most likely never will. Please, just enjoy! Not a Mary Sue! No romance!  
  
Dedicated: To Merry, Cloud Goddess of the Elves. I hope you like this! We Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings fans got to stick together! Make sure to read her stories too!  
  
Reveiwers: Get a Return of the King and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin poster and cookies if your reveiw! Not really, but it's fin to pretend!  
  
~ ~  
  
Legolas was far ahead the rest of the group, who were all trying to walk through the thick forests of Lothlorien with difficulty. The rocks jutted out everywhere in the remote area they ventured though. Of course, it was Legolas's idea.  
  
"Hurry up!" Legolas called to them. The tangle of mortals tried, only getting themselves tangled in a heap at the edge of a tree root. Gimli, sadly, was on top of everyone, so all were growling in pain from the stout Dwarf.  
  
"Keep moving!" Legolas called again. Aragorn made it up and out of the pile, sprinting quickly the Legolas before he ws nearly killed again.  
  
"B-Boromir!" gasped Pippin, who was being suffocated by the sheild. "Get off me!"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"Gimli! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"You okay, Frodo?"  
  
"'Tis but a fleash wound! ARGH! OW! Ow! Gimli!"  
  
"Why did you bring that axe?!"  
  
"Because of the Elves!"  
  
All Gimli got in responce were stares. Legolas hurrumphed and turned away.  
  
"Stupid Dwarf."  
  
"Smelly Ranger."  
  
"Fool of a Took!"  
  
"Stop quoting Gandalf!"  
  
"Okay!" Merry looked on, seeing things because he couldn't breath right. "Pudding!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Beer and pudding! And mushrooms!"  
  
"Mushrooms? Where?" Both Hobbits ran off to where they thought they were seeing mushrooms. Sam scoffed to see it was actually mushrooms, but no pudding or beer were in sight.  
  
Legolas sighed and slapped his forehead. The whole Fellowship was doomed if they couldn't even get through a simple forest! As he sighed again, an arrow was right next to his ear.  
  
"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Golden Wood, she is waiting," someone spoke in his ear. Turning sharply, he yelled at the figure.  
  
"Haldir! We already told you, you let us in! We are NOT, and I repeat NOT, tresspassers." Legolas growled at him. Rumil and Orophin backed away in the backround.  
  
"Oh!" Haldir noticed them. "That makes sence! C'mon dudes!" He waved his hand and walked away with his annoyed brothers.  
  
"Get over here!" Legolas yelled a last time, trying to urge the group to get to the place he wanted to show them. It was a strange place, and it was al so pretty. The Elf growled.  
  
"Muth'ooms ood! (Mushrooms good!)" Pippin gulped down more and more.  
  
"'Ep! (Yep!)" agreed Merry. Aragorn walked over and grabbed the Hobbits, dragging them to follow the Fellowship.  
  
For about ten more minutes they trudged along, glancing around at the sounds of birds whistling, or a ruffle of the golen leaves, never falling. The sky was a light blue, culumbus cloud blocking out a little of the sun. The air was freash, and everything was great.  
  
"Here we are!" Legolas called happily to them.  
  
The sight before them was the same as they had seen for the past mile or so, but a small pond was in the middle of the plain between the trees. A silver pond, reflecting the sunlight, blurred only a little. Something was strange around this pond, though noone knew what.... Pefectly smooth... ripples appeared all of a sudden. Something was moving torwards them, seemingly mad.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! You get to Lothlorien, and you don't even say 'hello' to someone you've not seen in ten years?!" screamed a young Elfling. Legolas and Aragorn sighed together, cringing. The rest looked on to where the screaming was from, Gimli holding his axe aloft.  
  
Sure enough, Dimgwrthien, the one Elfling Legolas was hoping was gone for good, as in dead, was back. Her fair and pale face was steaming with anger, but she seemed to only be joking. When she saw him and Aragorn, she sprinted very, very fast at them and hugged them to death. Dark hair covered her smooth skin, curled and black to blue colored. Her eyes, reflecting a river stream in night, looked them over. She was very tall, near Legolas's height, though only seven hindred years old. She spoke very fast, mixing the common tounge and Sindarian together, forming some language that resembled selkie.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!" she cried, hugging them more. The immature girl had pointing ears sticking out, her hair loose and lips moving inhumanly fast. Aragorn tried to edge away, knowing that she was very, very emotional. "Rumil said you were here, and I was looking all day for you! Can I get out of this darn dress?" she muttered, picking at the loose fabric. "Grrrr..." her attention turned back to the blonde, who looked pleadingly at the Fellowship.  
  
"Mae Governen," she curtsied to the group polietly. "I'm Dimgwrthien, and whom, may I ask, are you?" They all stared at her, confused.  
  
"Dim..." she growled at Legolas, "This is Aragorn," the mortal edged away as Dimgwrthien got clingy again and hugged him, "Boromir," the man hid behind Pippin to no avail. "Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam." She smiled at each.  
  
"Where is Gandalf?" Her eyes lit up as she remembered the old Wizard. When noone answere, she dropped the subject. "Ahh! You found this pond, eh?" Legolas nodded, wishing for her to go away. She looked not a day over eleven, but acted like a one year old. Though, she was very smart, knowing more than most mortals do in a life time, and more than most Elves her age, she was clumsy. Therefore, as she spoke and tried to fix the hem of her dress so that her bare feet didn't step of it, she fell backwards, hitting the puddle.  
  
Though, it didn't move. It seemed like ice, and the Elfling shivered. "Elves don't get cold," she muttered to herself and dissappeared.  
  
The Fellowship gasped, Legolas out of releif. "Where'd it go?" Gimli muttered to them. Legolas still stared blankly.  
  
"We should go down and look..." Boromir bent over to inspect the pond.  
  
"I vote we leave," Legolas remarked. Pippin and Boromir and Merry gave him a glare, but stepped onto the ice, one by one, eyes closed.  
  
When everyone had stepped through, the world swimming before them. When they could see straight, an old man, resembling Gandalf, stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. It is the year 1996."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Explinations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.  
  
Author's Notes: If anyone actually cares for this story, they will see this: I used to have five chapters up, but my account was deleted. I lost all the chapters, and well, haven't had any inspiration lately. And I'm really busy. Do not expect too many chapters of anything for a while.  
  
By the way, Dimgwrthien is not a self insert. She is someone I made up, and I liked the name, so I used it. And, as you will see, that is not her true name. Only a nickname.  
  
Culaelin means 'golden-red lake.'**  
  
The group around the two older wizards passed confused expressions to one another. 1996? That could not be right.  
Aragorn spoke first. "How did we get here?"  
"What's going on?" Boromir cut in angrily.  
Dumbledore gave Gandalf a look and sighed. "Now I have to explain everything. But first, I need your word that you will not tell anyone about anything you here while you are here."  
They each nodded.  
"Good. Gandalf and I have contacted each other, and told of our troubles. I see that you need protection against Sauron for this ring?" He looked at Frodo, who nodded in his shock. "And our school –no, our world- is in danger against Lord Voldemort."  
Dumbledore regarded them in amusement for a moment. It had been a long time before he could say the name and not have everyone look shocked.  
"So, we made a 'deal'. I would give you protection in one of the safest and most inaccessible places, and you would help us destroy Voldemort."  
Next to her, Dimgwrthien could feel Legolas happily grip his bow.  
"But, there is a catch to Voldemort. He is almost impossible to track down, which we know from trying to for the past fourteen years, and we are not even sure if he is human enough to die. But after last year..."  
Gripped onto the story like children, the Fellowship listened to story after story of everything Voldemort had done. Dumbledore was almost pleased that they quickly caught onto the fact that Voldemort was like an ultimate evil.  
"And now, we need half of you in certain places. Half to assist the Order of the Phoenix, which I have just told you about, and half at Hogwarts to make sure that no... surprises... may occur like in recent years. Harry Potter must have protection.  
"Now, who will go where?" He turned to Gandalf, who looked amid the Fellowship in thought.  
"I would suggest at least one older and wiser one to each," he said, looking pointedly at Pippin. "Hm. Dimgwrthien, Aragorn, Frodo, Peregrine, and Samwise, you are to go with the Order. The rest shall stay with me."  
Pippin and Merry looked at each other and hugged for a second, then turned back and divided into the groups. Aragorn gave Dimgwrthien a look and nodded.  
"By the way," Dumbledore said, turning to Dimgwrthien, "what is your birth name?"  
"Culaelin."  
  
Boromir was the only one who talked as Gandalf and Dumbledore led the way to where they would be sleeping for the 'stay.'  
"A school of magic? Brilliance. I thought one was born knowing magic when a wizard, but it seems not. My brother would be most interested in this. I wish I could tell h-"  
"You shall not tell anyone until we know who we can trust." Dumbledore looked back at him.  
"We can trust Gondor! We can trust the strength of men. We c-"  
"Mister Boromir," Merry cut in with a sigh. "We get it."  
  
The group who were being led to the Order's headquarters by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, were no better off.  
"Quiet," she snapped as they reached the cold square of Grimmauld Place. She hurriedly took a slip of paper from her pocket, and showed it to the group, barely giving them time to memorize it. "Do not speak a word. Just think about what you've read."  
Before their eyes, a large house pushed its way into the space between two houses. She rapped on the door and rang the doorbell, giving nervous looks around the square.  
Dimgwrthien and Aragorn winced at the shrieks they heard from inside, and the hobbits hid behind them, wondering what could produce such a sound.  
Two men were at the door, one pulling close some curtain, the other opening to the door with a wary look, wand out. He sighed when he saw them.  
"Minerva. You brought them?" He peered behind her. "Good, good."  
Another figure was making her way into the opening, also with a wand out. Frodo noted her spiky pink hair and wondered if that was common in the future. He made a mental note that referring to this time as the future was very odd.  
She was wearing jeans and a light pink shirt, which dulled her hair down a bit. Her heart shaped face was not covered in make up, as Frodo had seen one or two people look like so far. She was glancing at the crowd with an equally confused look.  
The man who was waging war with the curtains while yelling at whatever was behind it had long raven hair and hard gray eyes. He was rather tall and lean, and was dressed in black robes.  
The one who had opened the door led them in. He was dressed in a jumper and trousers which did not look in the best condition. His light brown was flecked with the occasion strand of gray, much like Aragorn's, and he looked young like the other man, but still older.  
When they all reached what looked to be the kitchen, the three who were from this future sat down, and McGonagall spoke quickly.  
"I have to be back at Hogwarts. Tomorrow is the first day of term and I can't be late." She left with the same rapidity.  
"Wotcher. Who are all of you?" said the pink-haired girl.  
"Culaelin," answered the dark-haired Elf, throwing Aragorn a nasty look.  
"Aragorn."  
"Frodo Baggins."  
"Peregrine Took. But some people call me Pippin. And some call me Pip."  
"Samwise Gamgee."  
The brown haired man stretched a hand over the table and shook their hands. "Remus Lupin."  
"I'm Sirius -"  
Pippin looked at him. "What? No one said anything about you not being serious."  
"Sirius Black," he finished with a sigh.  
"Tonks." She grinned.  
"And anyone you see anytime soon with red hair is a Weasley," Sirius informed them.  
"What's a Weasley?" Aragorn asked.  
"That's their surname."  
"Ah."  
"How many people do come by here?" Sam asked, interested.  
"A ton," Sirius answered, waving a hand to think. "There's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snivelly –"  
"Snivelly? What kind of name is that?"  
"Nevermind. Us, the Weasleys, Mad-Eye –you'll figure out his name soon enough –"he added with a grin. "Tons of us. I wouldn't be able to name us all in a flash."  
On time, the doorbell rang again and Sirius cursed, leaping up to stop the curtains from doing whatever they were doing. Aragorn looked over and saw that behind them was a moving portrait. It was screaming and caused several others top do the same. Remus leapt up and went to the door.  
Several second later, there was a thumping as another man made his was down with Sirius and Remus. He had a wooden leg, long gray hair, and his face was rather scarred.  
Pippin choked as he saw his mismatched eyes. One was large an blue and kept on rolling onto each of them in turn as the black one stayed put.  
"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Sirius muttered to them.  
  
**There you are! Another chapter. Please enjoy and possibly review. (**


End file.
